Bastante Menos
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Algo se metió en medio. Y ese algo es ella... Pudiste haberlo imaginado con cualquiera, menos con ella. Ella, la que te arrebato algo de las manos que de por sí, no era tuyo. Y la odias. Siempre lo haz hecho. - Dramione desde el punto de vista de Pansy P.


**Disclaimer:** _Si todo esto fuera mío: No sufriría de escasos recursos, en definitiva Fred no hubiera muerto y habría Slytherins sexys y sin camisa andando por ahí. Por lo tanto, lo digo en serio:¡ NADA de lo que aquí puedan identificar es mió, le pertenece a la grandiosa Jotaká, salvó los garabatos llenos de demencia que puedan salir de mi mente!_

**Summary:** Algo los apartó. Algo se metió en medio. Y ese algo es ella... Pudiste haberlo imaginado con cualquiera, menos con ella. Ella, la que te arrebato algo de las manos que de por sí, no era tuyo. Y la odias. Siempre lo haz hecho. - Dramione desde el punto de vista de Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

><p><strong>By:<strong> **S**weet **K**night

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>_astante _**M**_eno_**_s._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tan solo con observarlos eres capaz de entenderlo. Lo entiendes, mejor que nadie, porque en realidad no eres tonta como todo el mundo piensa: Incluso ellos.

Ladeas la cabeza en un intento fallido de olvidar el asunto. La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nunca te fue tan insoportable como en aquellos tiempos. Aún si lo tienes a tu izquierda y tu hombro llega a rozar el suyo, él no se da cuenta en realidad. Mirás hacía enfrente y te encuentras con la mirada sombría del Profesor Snape... No eres la única que lo sabe, claro que no.

Si la gente fuera un poco más observadora y menos cerrada, en realidad no es tan difícil de captar. Porque aunque sea una mirada disfrazada de odio no deja de tener un brillo singular.

Y sabes de quien es en realidad la marca levemente morada que el lleva en el cuello. Aunque ha insistido mil veces en decir que es tuya. No lo es. Y si cree que te engaña. Solo se miente a si mismo.

Te haz sentido sola, irremediablemente. Llega tarde por las noches y ya nada es como antes. Te besa y acaricia bajo las sábanas, pero sabes que en realidad no está pensando en ti.

Clavas la vista en el pergamino que tienes sobre la mesa y la desvías un poco hacía el suyo. Le escribe una nota a ella, tú lo sabes, el profesor también: Pero callan por el bien de ambos.

Cuando la clase termina, no le mirás y sales acompañada del resto de tus compañeros casa. Te aseguras de dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa a la castaña de Gryffindor que pasa por tu lado. Él no te sonríe como antes, ahora es una mueca vacía que se te antoja odiosa, lo único que deseas es golpearlo y gritarle que lo sabes todo... Y sin embargo ahí estás, caminando de la mano con él por los pasillos.

Su rubia cabellera se te antoja demasiado blanquecina, ya no te es demasiado especial. Sus antes preciosos ojos grisáceos han perdido todo el brillo que alguna vez juraste ver en ellos. Sus anhelantes labios no se te antojan más... No lo deseas, pero te mantienes a tu lado porque temes que la vida sin él sea un fracaso.

Algo los apartó. Algo se metió en medio.

Y ese algo es ella... Pudiste haberlo imaginado con cualquiera, menos con ella: Hermione Granger. Gryffindor, sabelotodo insufrible, ratona de biblioteca y Sangre Sucia. Ella, la que te arrebato algo de las manos que de por sí, no era tuyo.

Y la odias. Siempre lo haz hecho. Porque aunque tenga el cabello enmarañado e incontrolable: Los dientes imperfectos a pesar de ser hija de dentistas, los ojos demasiado claros y las piernas demasiado juntas: Siempre llamó la atención más que tú. Y ahora se robo lo único que te quedaba...

Sujetas la mano de Draco más fuerte de lo normal. Como desearías estrangularlo por hacerte sufrir. Quieres tomarlo de los hombros y preguntarle que tiene ella que no tengas tú. Pero no lo haces y mirás el suelo sintiéndote pequeña.

¡Merlín! Eres Slytherin. Nunca te ha importado lo que piensen los demás porque te sientes superior a todos ellos, y lo eres. O al menos así era hasta que ella llego y se puso a tu lado... No compites, eres demasiado delgada, tienes el pelo demasiado quebradizo y no puedes mantenerlo largo como te gustaría, las piernas demasiado flacas y poco atractivas. Ojos muy separados y algo más grades de lo normal. Siempre eres 'Muy', 'Más' o 'Demasiado'... Otras veces te hubiera gustado oírlo, pero esta vez no es referente a algo positivo.

Te sientes bastante menos cuando te mirás al espejo, ¡y joder: No debería de ser así!

Una noche esperándolo sentada en la Sala Común Blaise se te acerca y te toma una mano, la mantiene en su rodilla, no te mira, no te habla... Solo te toca. Le preguntas que demonios es lo que quiere y solo te dedica una sonrisa.

Aunque la Sala esta completamente vacía no te fías de nadie. Sabes que lo único que necesitas es desahogarte. Mantienes tu posición anterior, las piernas flexionadas y el único brazo libre cruzado, lo mirás con suspicacia, hace días que te mira _de esa_ manera. Tú relación con él jamás a sido la mejor, te parece un completo idiota, un bufón y sin embargo está ahí, a tu lado. Y aunque no diga nada te hace sentir bien...

Recargas la cabeza en su hombro aún dudosa y te cubres la cara. ¿Porqué estás llorando? Tienes lo que querías aunque no es lo suficientemente tuyo, Draco Malfoy, el chico adorado. ¿Porqué no estás feliz? … Ah, sí. Es porque el no está a tú lado.

Blaise te rodea con su brazo y murmura algo que no entiendes, de entre tanto sollozo solamente te escuchas a ti misma. Pero sabes que está bien, cuando te susurrá al oído...

– Estoy aquí, siempre lo he estado.

Y lo abrazas, porque lo necesitas. Porque es el único que te ofrece un hombro en que llorar sin importarle que manches su importada camisa, porque es el único que te ha mirado de esa manera, porque sus palabras te son reconfortantes. Porque te sientes querida, y lo necesitabas.

Cuando Draco aparece por el hueco de la puerta te aferras al cuerpo del moreno porque temes que se entere de que lloras. Blaise te besa la frente y tu aprovechas el hueco que hay entre su pecho y su brazo para mirar al rubio, tiene una mirada igual de gris que siempre, desdeñosa y una mueca en los labios. Y por más que te gustaría, no está celoso.

Las cosas se están volviendo extrañas. Draco cada vez está más rigido, incluso con ella. Pasó días sin siquiera mirarla, y por un segundo creíste que había dejado ese capricho atrás. Pero algo en su mirada color miel te decía que ese era solo el deseo más grande de tu corazón, lo busca, siempre. Ya no es tan discreta como antes. Aunque Potter parece estar al tanto de sus cosas más que antes, ¿Será que ya se habrá enterado? No, no es posible.

Blaise se ha vuelto como tu compinche. Aunque no le hables nada respecto al asunto, sabes que siempre que te encuentres mal, contarás con él.

Haz comenzado a darte cuenta de muchas cosas, últimamente estás distraída y recuerdas miles de cosas. Pero sobre todo, un recuerdo viene a tu mente, un día como otro en el Gran Comedor. Granger ha dado un cambio simple, no sabes que es pero está radiante, emana felicidad con tan solo mirarla. Y tú estás celosa, porque desearías poder sonreír así.

Blaise come en silencio a tu lado y la mirá también. Sientes intensas ganas de preguntarle si le parece guapa y así lo haces, él te mira con sus ojos chocolate. Nunca te habías fijado: Son particularmente hermosos.

–No es mi tipo.

Responde, simple y sencillamente. Tú sonríes, porque siempre parece tener la respuesta correcta, diriges tú tenedor hacía su fruta y él hacía la tuya: Quitas lo que a el no le gusta y a ti sí, y él hace exactamente lo mismo. Intercambian de plato. Jamás pensaste que alguien como él sería una especie de complemento en tu vida. E irónicamente, así es.

Le dedicas una leve sonrisa, Theodore y Daphne los observan con una ceja arriba. Tu vuelves la mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor. Y de pronto caes en la cuenta, del porque ella está tan feliz. En el anular de su mano izquierda, hay un peculiar anillo. Uno que conoces demasiado, uno que tu misma recuerda haber comprado a tus escasos ocho años en el Callejón Diagon... Sientes los recuerdos escurrirte de las pestañas...

* * *

><p>–<em>¡Tomalo, o me pongo a llorar aquí mismo! <em>

_Rugiste tu misma de algunos ocho años recién cumplidos, mirando hacía otro lado: Cualquiera que no fuera él. Estabas claramente indignada, llevabas una mueca torcida en los labios, la cabeza altiva y un vestido precioso de los mejores diseñadores franceses, pues acababas0 de volver de tu viaje familiar._

_El rubio miró la cajita con despreció y te respondió – ¿Y cómo sé que me va a gustar? _

_Suspiraste y dirigiste sus orbes verdes hacía el muchacho. – Porque te quiero y te conozco._

_Eso bastó para que Draco se encogiera de hombros y tomara la caja color plateado. La abrió con exagerada lentitud y arqueó una ceja al ver el interior. Boto la caja lo más pronto posible y observó detalladamente el obsequio: Un anillo. Plateado con serpientes talladas a su alrededor, su nombre grabado por dentro y una piedra sujeta a las garras que lo rodeaban._

–_Sé que iremos a Slytherin cuando entremos a Hogwarts. También sé que ahí tu serás el rey. – espetaste algo nerviosa – Ese anillo lo podrás usar siempre, tiene un hechizo para amoldarse a tu anular conforme vayas creciendo..._

_Draco hizo una mueca sin dejar de mirar la preciosa joya y de pronto inquirió – ¿Porqué la piedra no tiene brillo, ni color?_

_La pequeña tú se sonrojó y retorció sus dedos – Esto... comienza a brillar cuando me agradezcas. Y tiene un significado especial._

_El rubio te miro expectante – ¿y bien?_

–_Tú debes darlo a la chica que ames, cuando encuentres a la indicada. Y estés completamente seguro de ello... – murmuraste un tanto apenada mientras mirabas el suelo._

_El rubio asintió y tardó un poco en musitar – Gracias._

_Poco a poco, la piedra del anillo que llevaba en mano, comenzó a brillar. Y tan rápido como te latía el corazón de pequeña se puso color verde._

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy incluso a esa edad, había sido tu primer amor. Era por eso mismo que no creías lo que veías, porque la pequeña piedra ya no era del color de antes, ahora era roja. Y en el anular de la castaña se veía bastante bien.<p>

Te levantaste a toda velocidad. Al mismo tiempo que te decías a ti misma que no valía la pena llorar. Blaise te llamó, pero no contestaste, te encaminaste a tropezones al baño de niñas que se posicionaba junto al de hombres, era el único lugar donde podías encontrarte sola.

Te recargaste contra la pared, claro que habías notado el agua en el piso. Escuchaste voces ahí dentro, y pronto Potter pasó por tu lado, bastante apurado como para siquiera darse cuenta de tu presencia. Asomaste la cabeza y te encontraste con una escena que te aterrorizo... Había unos cuantos alumnos a tus espaldas ya.

Draco estaba en el piso, rodeado por el agua y con sangre en el pecho. Te paralizaste, siquiera podías avanzar a acurrucarte en su pecho.

Poco después te enteraste que Potter fue el que lo hirió lanzando un maleficio a su frágil cuerpo. Y ahora estaba en la enfermería... No querías visitarlo, porque te sentías insegura contigo misma: Andaba en algo, lo sabías hace tiempo, estaba pálido y flaco. Le sentías los nudillos duros cuando tomabas su mano.

Y cuando te decidiste a ir. Te dijiste a ti misma, que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo... La enfermería estaba vacía, era de noche ya, y tu estabas descalza porque te habías salido intranquila de la Sala Común.

Ella estaba ahí, le tomaba la mano mientras le sonreía. Y el tenía esa mirada, la que no te dedica a ti, la que solamente puede brindarle a ella. Una sonrisa se curva en sus labios poco antes de juntarlos con los de ella. No sabes si la vista se te nubla porque no haz comido en todo el día y estás mareada o es porque estás al borde del llanto nuevamente.

Te hechas hacía atrás y no te importa sentir que chocas con el cuerpo de alguien más.

– Lo sabía … – murmurás. Y una sonrisa triste se dibuja en tus labios.

Y los odias, por amarse en silencio y sobre todo a tus espaldas. Lo odias a él, porque la ha elegido a ella. Y a ella, simplemente por existir... por todo.

Ese alguien que sabes está ahí y bien podría ser algún profesor, te abraza por la cintura y acomoda su cabeza en tu hombro, para así poder susurrarte al oído.

– Él es estúpido. Por preferirla a ella. Por no haberse dado cuenta del tesoro que siempre tuvo enfrente.

Como siempre, tiene las palabras correctas en el momento indicado. A partir de ahí, él se convirtió en tu nueva razón de existir. Y por una vez te sientes amada, en realidad querida, sin tener que rogarle a alguien que solo te proporciona caricias vacías y te besa por satisfacer sus necesidades, no porque en verdad sienta algo por ti.

Entiendes el lazo que hay entre Draco y Hermione. No puedes borrarlo, porque aunque tu estás ahí y ellos también, no lograrás jamás que el te mire de la misma manera, ni que sienta lo mismo por ti: Novia o no.

Así que das lo tuyo con él, por terminado. Y actúas con normalidad.

Ahora que la guerra está finalizando. Y todos luchan, los unos contra los otros, te das cuenta de que lo amaste, por demasiado tiempo y con demasiada fuerza. Te das cuenta de que si alguien no es capaz de ver lo que tiene frente a sus ojos, y cuán valioso es: Simplemente no te merece.

Es cuestión de autoestima. Porque así fue... Lo amabas, con pasión y dulzura. Y no te importaba si te correspondía o no. Solo pensabas en tenerlo a tu lado, y lo amarrabas a ti con palabras vacías con respecto a algo que no te interesaba, con miradas asesinas hacía alguien que te era indiferente o en su defecto había llegado a agradarte... Llegaste a odiarte por haber dejado de ser tu misma.

Por suerte para ti, los tiempos habían cambiado. Y mientras corres lanzando hechizos de la mano del moreno que amas... Sabes que todo va a estar bien, ustedes sobrevivirán, y él también lo hará.

No sabes, ni te interesa si seguirá con Granger. No le deseas ningún mal ni mucho menos. Lo que si sabes que es que lucharán por sobrevivir, así como tú y como todos.

Haz encontrado una nueva motivación, y aunque llegó a dolerte. Él ya no es tuyo.

En realidad nunca lo fue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/a:**

**¡****H**ola a todos**!**

_Si han pensado antes, que estoy loca de quicio. Quizá ahora lo confirmen. _

_Siempre tengo una idea bastante loca. Nunca la desarrollo como es debido, este es el primer Fic que hago de este tipo. Les explico:_

_Amo a los Slytherins. Pansy, es de mis personajes favoritos. Dramione, mi pareja favorita. Amo a Blaise Zabini y su pairing con Pansy Parkinson. El resultado de esta obsesión es esta historia._

_Vale, trate de sentirme como Pansy. Buscando que ustedes se sintieran como ella. Sé, de antemano que me voy de la línea muy seguido, me salgo del tema y luego regreso, manía mía y me disculpo. _

_¿Qué porqué la titulé: 'Bastante menos'?_

_Solo use esa frase una vez. Soy mala para los títulos, en ciertas ocasiones. No me culpen._

_En fin, esta vez no saldré con mis discursos. Dejen Reviews, que por si no lo saben: Lo hará adelgazar, y claro, me hacen la vida un poco más feliz (Oh, dios. Tengan lastima de mi, y es que mi vida es muy triste. -Ironía, típica adolescente en plena pubertad-) Me gustaría saber su opinión, es corto y simple. _

_Mmm, ahora sí. Me iré a ver una película este domingo._

_Oh, claro. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! :D y a nuestra muy amada Jotaká: Que sin ella no estaría yo escribiendo esto._

_**L**ov**e.** **M**itch**e~**_


End file.
